moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhuz Lightbender
Zhuz, a sturdy Pandaren who is a powerful warrior. He works for The Order of the Witchbane as one of the most wide members. He is burly and very heavy man that can beat down a Death Knight, and stand his ground against a dragon. "Thou shalt not break'th bread without drink'th ale first." - Code of Honor The Wandering Isle He had his starts on the Wandering Isle, growing up there and learning how to fight. Unlike most of his people he preferred to fight with a mace and shield. His armor was a family heirloom in which his great-great-grandfather moved onto Shen-Zin Su with many other youthful Pandaren looking for new places to travel. While Zhuz’s great-great-grandfather lived there the armor gained many dents and scratches. Even during training he took up blacksmithing to maintain his weapons' in good shape. When he came of age he fixed all of the dents and scratches in the armor, and as he finished an '''up-and-rising hero '''helped heal a giant wound in Shen-Zin Su. Zhuz decided to join the Alliance for what they stood for. Adventures His landfall in Stormwind City was short lived, for the many new features of the world caught the glint of adenture in his eye. He stayed only a night, garnering provisions, until he was ready to head out in the world. First he headed north. Zhuz had the luck to come across a hiding Black Dragon. He saw the dragon sleeping in a cave and saw the bones of dwarves strewn across the room. This was a chance to befriend the one race that drank beer and ale as much as Pandaren. He slayed the dragon by hammering down its joints until it could barely move. Hours and hours they battled, claw and scale tearing at fur and plate. Finally, in the last moments, he tore the dragon's head from its neck. At first he used it to boast to a nearby camp, but then attached them to his armor would lie, creating a sturdy, protective mail. Once the calamity of the sha settled down, Zhuz made his way south to Pandaria and discovered his ancient homeland. There were many things recovered from the mists, and there were abandoned armaments from the ages past. He was scavenging from a Mogu ruin when he found a special hammer propped against a wall. It seemed to pop out to him visually and he decided to keep it. Settling Down While he returned from his journey he decided to live in the city, eventually looking for a job to pay rent. He joined a local law enforcement and barely worked his way up the ranks until the whole group dissolved from disagreements. Once more he scoured for a job and eventually found himself working for a '''mafia-esque group '''until that also fell apart from arguments with higher ups until the boss disappeared for many moons. Zhuz was left jobless until finally he was confronted by the Inquisitor of the Witchbane, who claimed to know him from when he worked in law enforcement. His father was a wise pandaren and taught him to not waste any opportunity. So he accepted it on the spot and brought out his dusty hammer and shield to fight against heresy. Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Pandaren Category:Witchhunter Category:Warriors